1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumper assemblies for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bumper assembly that provides early crash detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles are a part of everyday life for most individuals around the world. For example, most people use some type of motor vehicle to transport themselves to and from work, to run errands, to attend recreational events, to visit family members and friends, and so forth. Some people use motor vehicles because they provide more convenient transportation than available alternatives. Others use motor vehicles because they find the experience of driving to be enjoyable. Whatever the reasons behind their popularity, the demand for motor vehicles is unlikely to abate anytime in the near future.
Researchers are constantly trying to find ways to improve various aspects of motor vehicles. One significant area of research relates to motor vehicle safety. Unfortunately, motor vehicle collisions are one of the leading causes of death and injury in the United States. Consequently, efforts are constantly being made to increase the safety of motor vehicles, particularly in a collision situation.
One device which is often used to provide increased safety to the occupants of a motor vehicle during a collision is a bumper assembly. A bumper assembly absorbs at least some of the impact of a collision involving the motor vehicle. Conventional bumper assemblies typically include a stationary bumper that can deform permanently or resiliently during a collision, thereby preventing or reducing the amount of damage to the vehicle frame, adjacent components, and vehicle occupants.
Another device which is sometimes used to provide increased safety to the occupants of a motor vehicle during a collision is a crash sensor. A crash sensor is any device which detects a collision involving the motor vehicle and provides an electrical signal that is indicative thereof. Motor vehicles typically include one or more crash sensors.
Under some circumstances, it may be desirable to detect an impending collision involving a motor vehicle as early as possible. Accordingly, benefits may be realized if a bumper assembly were provided that included means for providing early detection of a collision involving the motor vehicle.
The apparatus of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available bumper assemblies. Thus, a bumper assembly having a movable bumper is disclosed. A crash sensor is attached to the movable bumper. A linkage is provided to attach the movable bumper to a motor vehicle. When the movable bumper is attached to the motor vehicle, the linkage permits the movable bumper to be moved from a first position to a second position that is horizontally displaced from the first position in a direction away from the motor vehicle. Extending the bumper in this manner allows the crash sensor to provide early detection of a collision involving the motor vehicle.
In some embodiments, the second position into which the movable bumper may be moved may also be downwardly displaced from the first position. Lowering the bumper in this manner enables the motor vehicle to engage a target at a lower impact point. This may be advantageous in a collision situation where the striking vehicle is elevated with respect to a target vehicle.
Many different types of linkages may be used. In some embodiments, the linkage may include a shaft that is rigidly attached to the movable bumper and pivotally attachable to a frame of the motor vehicle.
When the crash sensor detects a collision involving the motor vehicle, the crash sensor may effect deployment of a safety device. Many different types of safety devices may be deployed. One example of a safety device that may be deployed is an airbag, such as a driver airbag, a passenger airbag, a side-impact airbag, or the like. Another example of a safety device that may be deployed is an inflatable structure that is located behind the bumper.
The bumper assembly includes an actuator that moves the movable bumper from the first position to the second position. The actuator may be in electronic communication with a speed monitoring unit that monitors the speed of the motor vehicle. In some embodiments, when the speed of the motor vehicle increases above a threshold value, the speed monitoring unit may cause the actuator to move the bumper from the first position to the second position. When the speed of the motor vehicle decreases below the threshold value, the speed monitoring unit may cause the actuator to move the bumper from the second position back to the first position.